See You Again, Fang
by Jovarin
Summary: Setelah Boboiboy dkk. dinyatakan lulus dari SD Pulau Rintis, Fang memutuskan untuk kembali ke Kapten Kaizo. Bagaimana reaksi teman-temannya? [One-shot. Prekuel BoBoiBoy Galaxy versi saya.]


"Dengan ini, seluruh siswa dan siswi kelas 6 Sekolah Dasar Pulau Rintis, dinyatakan LULUS!"

"HOREE!"

Seluruh murid kelas 6 yang berada di ruang serba guna yang besar itu bersorak kegirangan karena tidak ada seorangpun yang tidak lulus setelah melewati banyak ujian. Para wali yang ikut serta pun juga tidak kalah senangnya dan terharu.

"Yeeey! Kita lulus, Ying! Selamat ya!" sorak Yaya sambil berpaut tangan dengan Ying.

"Um! Selamat juga, Yaya!" sorak Ying senang.

"Uhuhu… nggak nyangka aku bisa lulus, uhuhu...," Gopal menangis kesenggukan, sampai ingus pun keluar.

"Hehehe… terbaiklah, Gopal. Kamu sudah berjuang keras selama ini," ucap Boboiboy sambil mengelus pundak sahabatnya itu.

Sementara Fang, yang melihat teman-temannya itu dari jauh, hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Kemudian bocah berambut raven itu berbalik dan mencari tempat yang sepi dengan menggunakan kekuatan bayangnya yang sudah menjadi tujuannya: kelas 6 Ceria.

Lalu sampailah Fang di kelas tempat ia dan teman-teman belajar selama duduk di kelas 6 Ceria yang berada di lantai dua. Setelah memastikan tidak ada orang, Fang mengaktifkan jam kuasanya untuk berkomunikasi dengan seseorang.

Kapten Kaizo.

"Halo, Pang. Ada apa?" tanya seseorang yang beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Fang itu muncul dalam bentuk hologram dari jam kuasa Fang.

"Lapor, Kapten. Misi terakhir selesai. Saya akan kembali kepada Anda malam ini."

* * *

 **See You Again, Fang**

 **Disclaimer: Monsta**

 **Author: Jovarin**

 **Genre: Friendship, Drama**

 **Rate: K+**

 **Bahasa: Indonesia**

 **Warning: One-shot, Prekuel BoBoiBoy Galaxy versi saya, NO pair, Might? OOC, alur kecepatan, dan segala macam kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Don't like? Don't read ^^**

* * *

Setelah acara kelulusan selesai, Boboiboy segera mencari sang kakek dan robot kuning dari antara orang banyak.

"Atook! Ochoboot! Boboiboy lulus!" seru Boboiboy saat menemukan dua makhluk tersebut dan menghampiri mereka.

Sang kakek langsung memeluk bocah bertopi orange tersebut begitu erat saking senangnya melihat cucunya sudah lulus SD.

"Atok bangga padamu, Boboiboy," ucap Tok Aba sambil melepas pelukannya dan sedikit menitikkan air mata. "Cucu Atok sudah makin besar saja."

"Hehe, iya, Tok. Boboiboy sudah tidak sabar untuk segera memakai baju SMP-ku nanti," kata Boboiboy bangga.

"Selamat ya, Boboiboy!" seru Ochobot senang.

"Terima kasih, Ochobot," balas Boboiboy sambil mengelus kepala robot kuning itu.

Sementara itu, tidak jauh dari mereka bertiga…

"Appa! Aku lulus, Appa!"

"Waaaah, ini baru anak Appa lah, dey!" seru Pak Kumar sambil mengangkat Gopal tinggi-tinggi.

Eh? Pak Kumar yang kurus itu kuat mengangkat Gopal yang gen- ralat, besar itu?

"Dey, Appa! Turunkan aku! Malu dilihat banyak orang!" seru Gopal malu setengah mati karena diangkat di depan umum.

"Dey, biarkan saja! Hari ini Appa sangat senang, kamu tahu?"

Wajah Gopal semakin memerah karena orang-orang di sekitar mereka sedang melihat sambil menahan tawa, termasuk duo Y. Boboiboy dan Ochobot tertawa geli. Tok Aba hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun untunglah tidak lama Gopal sudah berpijak pada lantai lagi.

"Syabas, anak-anak didikku! Syabas atas kelulusan kalian!" seru Papa Zola menghampiri mereka.

"Terima kasih, Pak Guru," ucap Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan.

"Sama-sama. Kalian tahu, Kebenaran sangat senang kalian lulus. Tetapi sayangnya…," Papa Zola memberi jeda.

"Sayangnya?" Yaya mengulang kata terakhir Papa Zola tadi menjadi nada pertanyaan.

"Sayangnya, Kebenaran… Harus berpisah dari kalian, anak-anak didikku! Uhuhu… Sedihnya hati Kebenaran, huhu…," lanjut Papa Zola dengan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Jangan berkata begitu, Pak Guru. Kita bisa ketemu lagi, kok," ucap Boboiboy berusaha menghibur.

"Ya lo, Pak Guru tetap guru kami yang terbaik!" sambung Ying. Yaya dan Gopal mengangguk setuju.

"Terharunya –hiks..."

Tok Aba tersenyum melihatnya. Kemudian ia mempunyai ide. "Haa, bagaimana kalau setelah ini kalian semua datang ke kedai Atok? Atok berikan Es Coklat Spesial gratis sebagai perayaan kelulusan kalian."

"Yeey! Terima kasih, Tok!" sorak Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan.

"Sa-Saya, Tok?" tanya Papa Zola ragu.

"Tentu kau juga. Kau 'kan guru mereka," jawab Tok Aba. Papa Zola menyengir malu.

Sementara Ochobot, merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal. "Hmm… dari tadi aku tidak melihat Fang. Ke mana dia?"

"Eh?"

"Iya, ya, aku juga tidak melihatnya," ucap Yaya khawatir, menyetujui perkataan Ochobot.

"Apa… Fang pulang duluan?" tanya Gopal sambil bertopang dagu bak detektif.

"Haiya, tidak mungkin dia langsung pulang tanpa bilang dulu ke kita, ma," jawab Ying.

Boboiboy mencoba menghubungi Fang lewat jam kuasa, namun tidak ada jawaban. Ia tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. "Kalian tunggu di sini. Aku akan mencarinya."

Boboiboy berubah menjadi Boboiboy Halilintar kemudian menghilang seketika dengan kecepatan kilat.

.

.

.

Langit sore yang indah itu tidak digubris oleh Fang yang berada di depan jendela kelas 6 Ceria karena pikirannya sedang melayang ke masa lalu.

Fang mengingat pertama kali berada di bumi dan menjadi murid kelas 5 Jujur SD Pulau Rintis.

Fang mengingat bagaimana ia mendapat kuasa bayang dari Ochobot.

Enam bulan kemudian, Boboiboy muncul dan menjadikannya musuh berat hanya karena merasa kepopulerannya tersaingi.

Seiring berlalunya waktu, akhirnya Fang dan Boboiboy menjadi teman baik dan tergabung dalam timnya, walaupun mereka tetap bersaing dan kadang menjahili Boboiboy.

Dan waktu Kapten Kaizo datang ke Bumi, Boboiboy mati-matian membela Fang sebagai temannya, sekalipun Fang terus menyangkali itu di depan kakak kandung sendiri. Huh, pengecut sekali dirinya saat itu.

Barulah Fang menyadari, itulah artinya teman. Belum pernah ia mendapat teman sebaik Boboiboy.

Dan itu terus berlanjut, sampai sekarang.

Sebenarnya, Fang masih ingin berada di Bumi bersama Boboiboy dan teman-temannya. Namun ia sadar, ia tetaplah seorang—

"Haa, rupanya kamu ada di sini, Fang."

Fang tersadar dari lamunannya dan berbalik ke arah sumber suara. "B-Boboiboy?"

Boboiboy Halilitar berubah ke Boboiboy asli lalu menghampiri Fang. "Haish, dari tadi aku mencarimu, tahu! Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

"Emm, aku...," Fang bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia tidak berani untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Sementara teman sekaligus rivalnya itu menunggu jawabannya dengan sabar.

"Aku… Rindu dengan orang tuaku," jawab Fang bohong.

"Oh…," Boboiboy mengangguk mengerti, kemudian berdiri di samping Fang melihat langit sore. "Pasti orang tuamu berada di planet yang jauh, kan?"

Fang juga kembali melihat langit sore. "Iya, jauh sekali."

"Hmm, aku juga terkadang rindu dengan orang tuaku. Jujur, aku sangat ingin mereka bisa datang ke acara kelulusan tadi kalau mereka tidak sibuk dengan tugas kedutaan mereka," Boboiboy bercerita. Fang agak tertegun mendengarnya.

"Tapi tidak masalah, aku masih punya Atok dan juga teman-te—Alamak!" Boboiboy terkejut karena mengingat sesuatu yang sebenarnya adalah tujuannya mencari Fang.

Fang juga tidak kalah terkejut. "Haish, ada apa?" tanyanya agak kesal.

"Fang, ayo ke kedai Atok."

"Ke kedai Atok? Ngapain?"

"Ada sedikit perayaan untuk kelulusan kita, Fang. Ayo, teman-teman sudah menunggu," tanpa basa-basi lagi, Boboiboy segera berlari sambil menarik tangan Fang.

"Eh? Tu-tunggu!" Fang hampir saja terjatuh kalau ia tidak bisa menyeimbangi dirinya saat tangannya ditarik oleh Boboiboy. Fang hanya bisa menurut sang penarik sambil menghela nafas.

' _Maafkan aku, Boboiboy. Aku akan memberitahukan yang sebenarnya nanti.'_

.

.

.

"Nah, ini minuman untuk kalian semua."

"Terima kasih, Tok."

"Sama-sama."

Gopal segera menyeruput es coklatnya. "Ahh… Segarnya."

"Wah, sudah lama kita tidak minum es coklat ini ya," ujar Ying.

"Hm-mm, sejak kita terlalu sibuk belajar untuk ujian, sampai hampir tidak pernah mampir ke sini lagi," sambung Yaya.

"Itu benar. Tidak sia-sia kalian mendapat juara satu dari antara semua murid kelas 6 tadi. 'Kan, 'kan?" ucap Papa Zola.

Duo Y mengangguk antusias. Sementara Boboiboy, Gopal, dan Fang hanya memutar mata malas.

"Huh, begitu sudah duduk di bangku SMP, aku akan mendapat juara satu mengalahkan kalian. Lihat saja nanti," ucap Gopal tiba-tiba dengan nada sombong.

Nak, mimpi kau terlalu berlebihan, nak.

"Oh ya? Kamu bisa mengalahkan kami?" tanya Yaya sambil tersenyum manis namun aura membunuh terpancar keluar.

"Coba, kalau bisa," sambung Ying dengan gaya yang sama dengan Yaya ditambah ia membunyikan buku-buku jarinya.

"Erk! Ehehe…," Gopal hanya bisa menyengir namun berkeringat dingin. Nyalinya semakin menciut. Bersaing dengan Duo Y itu, siap-siap saja nyawa melayang.

Oke, sekali lagi, ini berlebihan.

"Hehe… terbaik," ucap Boboiboy sambil mengancungkan jempolnya.

Fang yang mendengar kata-kata Gopal tadi, semakin murung. Ia memilih untuk diam dan menyeruput es coklatnya. Hmm, Fang juga akan merindukan es coklat terenak yang pernah ia minum ini.

"Fang… kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Ochobot cemas karena dari tadi Fang hanya diam.

"Hah?" Fang terkejut seketika, dan menyadari semua orang yang ada di kedai sedang melihat ke arahnya saat ini.

"Kenapa semuanya melihatku?" tanya Fang bingung. "Aku… baik-baik saja," sambungnya dengan berusaha menenangkan suasana.

"Dey, kamu terlihat aneh hari ini. Waktu acara kelulusan selesai tadi, kamu menghilang begitu saja. Kenapa, sih?" tanya Gopal penuh selidik dan tentu juga khawatir.

"Ya lo, Boboiboy sampai mencarimu ke mana-mana. Ada apa Fang?" tanya Ying.

"Kalau kamu ada masalah, ceritakan saja pada kami," ucap Yaya lembut.

"Kenapa kamu, wahai anak didikku? Apa nilai Matematikamu paling rendah dari antara mata pelajaran yang lain?" tanya Papa Zola ngaco.

 _Krik, krik… Krik, krik._

"Kenapa? Apa pertanyaan saya salah?" tanya Papa Zola tanpa merasa bersalah.

Oke, abaikan manusia bertopeng(?) itu. Sekarang, kembali ke topik utama.

Boboiboy yang duduk di samping Fang pun merasa temannya itu semakin murung saja. Bukannya Fang sudah mengatakan kalau ia rindu dengan orang tuanya? Apa rasa kangennya semakin menjadi-jadi?

Bocak bertopi itu menepuk pundak Fang pelan. "Iya, Fang. Ceritakan saja. Kita 'kan teman." Teman-teman yang lain menangguk setuju, berharap Fang membuka suara.

Hati Fang semakin kalut. Ia tahu, kalau mereka adalah teman yang selalu ada dalam suka dan duka. Tapi… apakah kali ini mereka bisa menerima apa yang akan ia sampaikan yang sebenarnya? Baiklah.

"Maaf sebelumnya, teman-teman. Aku…," jeda Fang sambil menghela nafas berat. Boboiboy dan teman-teman tetap setia menanti jawaban dari Fang.

"Aku… akan kembali ke Kapten Kaizo sebentar lagi."

Dalam hitungan…

1…

2…

3.

"HAH?! APAAA?!"

"Apa? Kembali? Kok begitu?"

"Kenapa kamu harus kembali, Fang? Bagaimana dengan kami?"

"Bukannya kamu bilang sendiri waktu itu kalau kamu tidak akan meninggalkan kami?"

Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi keluar dari mulut teman-temannya. Fang sudah menduganya akan menjadi seperti ini.

"Fang, jadi… Yang di kelas tadi…," Boboiboy sampai tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Namun Fang tahu maksud perkataan Boboiboy.

"Iya, Boboiboy. Aku berbohong padamu. Maaf."

Mata Boboiboy melebar. Jujur, ia tetap tidak mempercayai ini, kalau Fang akan… pulang?

"Emm, teman-teman, sejujurnya aku masih ingin tetap di Bumi bersama kalian. Tapi aku ini seorang alien, ingat?" Fang berusaha meyakinkan teman-temannya.

"Aku berada di Bumi juga karena sebuah misi. Dan kini misiku sudah selesai. Tapi, sungguh, aku sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian semua. Kalian adalah teman-temanku yang terbaik," lanjutnya dengan tanpa sadar Fang mengeluarkan isi hatinya.

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah, Boboiboy. Fang sudah membuat keputusannya sendiri. Kita tidak bisa menghalanginya," Tok Aba memotong ucapan Boboiboy dan memberi nasihat yang bijak, meski ia turut merasa sedih karena Fang akan pergi.

"Fang… jangan membuat hati Kebenaran semakin sedih, Fang. Uhuhu…," Papa Zola menangis lagi dan menggunakan sapu tangan untuk mengeluarkan ingus.

Boboiboy tertunduk sedih. Ia masih tidak menerima kenyataan pahit ini, sampai ingin sekali menangis. Kalau Fang pergi…

"Fang…," ucap Boboiboy dengan nada bergetar.

"Hmm?"

"Apakah… Kamu akan kembali ke sini lagi?"

Tepat saat pertanyaan Boboiboy keluar dari mulutnya, sebuah kapal angkasa yang menyerupai capung sudah datang di langit malam dekat kedai Tok Aba. Semua mata tertuju kepada kapal angkasa itu.

Kapal angkasa tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya laser berwarna biru dan dua sosok sedang melayang turun sampai akhirnya menyentuh tanah yang dipijak mereka.

"Seperti tidak asing—eh, itu kan…?" Gopal terkejut dengan dua makhluk yang baru tiba itu.

"Kapten Kaizo! Lahap!" seru Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan (kecuali Fang) bersamaan.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Boboiboy," ucap Kaizo melangkah ke arah Boboiboy. Boboiboy hanya bisa termangu melihatnya. "Terima kasih karena telah menjadi teman Pang selama ia berada di Bumi," lanjutnya.

Sekali lagi, Boboiboy tidak menjawab apa pun karena masik syok.

Selanjutnya, sang kapten langsung menghampiri seseorang yang menjadi tujuannya datang ke Bumi. "Bagaimana, Pang? Sudah siap untuk kembali?"

"Sudah, Kapten," jawab Fang mantap, tanda ia sudah siap. Sementara Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan semakin sedih melihatnya.

Kaizo tersenyum. "Baiklah, ayo kita pergi," ajaknya sambil berbalik. Fang mengangguk, lalu berjalan mengikuti kakaknya itu.

Setelah lama Boboiboy berdiam diri melihat Fang akan naik ke kapal angkasa bersama Kaizo dan Lahap, ia segera berlari menghampiri rivalnya itu. "Faaangg!" teriaknya, lalu diikuti teman-temannya yang lain.

Fang terkejut saat Boboiboy berteriak dan sudah berada di lima langkah darinya. "Jawab pertanyaanku tadi, Fang. Apakah kamu akan kembali ke sini lagi?"

Fang terdiam sesaat. "Maaf Boboiboy, aku ragu untuk itu," jawabnya sedih.

"Oh, begitu," ucap Boboiboy lemas. "Baiklah, jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Pasti," balas Fang sambil tersenyum.

Kapal angkasa kembali mengeluarkan cahaya laser berwarna biru dan mengangkat Fang, Kaizo, dan Lahap perlahan menuju ke dalam kapal angkasa.

"Daahh… Selamat tinggal, Fang," seru Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan serentak sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Hei, kalian! Jangan katakan 'Selamat tinggal'! Tapi: ' **Sampai ketemu lagi, Fang** '," seru Fang membetulkan.

Boboiboy tersenyum cerah mendengarnya. "Baiklah. Sampai ketemu lagi, Fang," serunya.

"Daahh… Sampai ketemu lagi, Fang," tiru teman-temannya, sebelum tiga makhluk alien itu benar-benar sudah masuk ke kapal angkasa lalu melesat pergi dengan kecepatan cahaya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Omake**

"Nah, Pang, saat kamu memutuskan untuk kembali, aku sudah merekrutmu kepada sebuah pasukan yang baru," ujar Kaizo.

"Hah? Pasukan baru? Pasukan apa itu, Kapten?" tanya Fang.

"Kalau soal itu, kamu akan tahu sendiri nanti," jawab Lahap.

Kapal angkasa mereka telah sampai di sebuah _station_ angkasa yang besar. Kemudian mereka turun dari situ.

"Waahh…," Fang menatap tempat itu dengan kagum. "Tempat apa ini?"

"Inilah Station Angkasa TAPOPS," jawab Kaizo.

"TAPOPS?" tanya Fang bingung.

"Itu singkatan dari _**Tracker And Protector Of Power Spheras**_ ," jawab Lahap. Fang hanya ber'oh' ria.

Kaizo dan Lahap segera menjumpai Fang dengan seorang alien untuk direkrut. Dan, ini dia. Seorang alien berbadan mungil sedang meneliti kapal angkasa.

"Lapor, Komandan. Saya sudah membawa Pang, adik saya, untuk bergabung dengan Pasukan TAPOPS ini," ucap Kaizo.

"Issh! Fang, bukan Pang!" gerutu Fang.

"Oh, Kapten Kaizo, kaukah itu?" tanya alien itu sambil berbalik. "Baiklah, mana orang—eh?"

"Hah? CiciKo?" tanya Fang kaget.

"Kamu… kalau tidak salah, bukannya kamu salah satu dari teman Boboiboy?" tanya CiciKo—ralat, KokoCi tidak kalah kaget.

"Iya, benar. Tapi, saya sudah tidak berada di Bumi lagi," jawab Fang jujur.

"Hmm… baiklah. Kalau begitu, apa kau mau bergabung dengan Pasukan TAPOPS?" tanya KokoCi.

Fang menjawab dengan pasti. "Ya, saya mau."

 **END**

* * *

 **Ide untuk bikin cerita ini muncul setelah beberapa kali menonton BoBoiBoy Galaxy episode 6, yaitu di bagian saat Fang muncul.**

 **Emm, mungkin agak mengandung spoiler, karena (kemungkinan) 3 alien itu juga merupakan anggota TAPOPS.** **Bener ga? Udah kebaca kan ya?** **  
**

 **Cerita ini hanya ide ngaco belaka. Kalo bahasa halusnya, fiksi dari fiksi belaka. Bener dong, Boboiboy kan tokoh fiksi :P**

 **Biasanya ada sekuel/prekuel episode baru muncul di fic ini (dulu). Kali ini ga ada kan? Oke, berarti saya yang pertama, haha #plakk**

 **Oh ya, fic saya kali ini saya memakai bahasa yang baik dan benar. Tapi fic lain nggak, ya ;)**

 **Dan saya mulai jarang on di situs ini, jadi mohon maklum ya kalo saya ga bisa update kilat fic saya yang satu itu, hehe.**

 **Terakhir, mohon reviewnya ^^**


End file.
